A wireless computer network provides for communication between networked computing devices without a physical connection. Wireless networking is a convenient method by which computing network installations avoid the expense of introducing cables and related structure into to a worksite as a connection between various computing devices and equipment locations.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.